undertale_au_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Suetale
Suetale is an AU where everyone is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu, but it's all the same except this AU sucks. Plot Before Frisk The monsters and humans lived happily on the surface. Then, one day, the monsters started to et a virus that made them overpowered. Out of fear, the humans pushed them down into a volcano. Luckily for the monsters, the volcano had stopped erupting years ago. The monsters turned it into a home. Then, Chara randomly appeared in the streets of the Capital. The were pushed to the King, were he adopted them. Then Chara and Asriel died at the same time. Asgore started to catch the Stu Virus. Toriel fled to the Ruins, and six humans fell down. They perished. At this time, Toriel caught the Stu Virus. Fortunately, this was not a serious case, unlike most of the other cases. Mettaton was built to be a star, but he cared more for Alphys and her job then he did his stardom, and resigned to help Alphys. Pacifist Frisk falls into the Underground, they save monsters, but at the end, they are the same as their original counterparts, only different in appearance. Asriel Dreemurr has to do with this. Neutral Exactly the same. Genocide YOU DIE BECAUSE ALL THE MONSTERS TEAM U- I'm just kidding, it's exactly the same except Flowey won't stalk you and you don't kill him at the end and Asgore has a fight. Characters Chara A bloodthirsty demon who came from a not-stupid timeline. They want to kill all of the monsters there, but can't because, well, they're dead. Asriel They were immune to the Stu Virus. They were normal, but soon died when they found out that they were becoming a Stu, slowly but surely. Flowey They are a crybaby, and never use any powers. They try to kill you, but after a while they see that you aren't a Stu/Sue and they leave you alone. They fight you in the Neutral Run because they think that you gained "too much power over the others." Frisk Frisk is a very skilled child, working to change the Underground for the better and banish the Stu Virus forever. Toriel/Suetale They are affected by the Stu Virus, but managed to keep herself in line. Her colors actually go together, and she isn't an egotistical, spoiled brat like a lot of the rest of the monsters. Asgore He was the most affected by the Virus. To sum it all up, he's a jerk, and has no problem killing humans. He has tried to be overthrown a couple of times, but all attempts failed. Undyne She is the head of the Royal Guard. She often tried to overthrow the King, but failed. She doesn't try anymore, because that's how she got her eyepatch. Alphys She was the one who created the Stu Virus on accident. She often never does anything except for cry in a corner. Papyrus He's still his sweet self, but he can use his glowing eye, and does. Sans/Suetale He's actually a bigger jerk than Jerry. Mettaton He doesn't want to be the star anymore. He often does Alphys' work for her. Napstablook He is a star music remixer of the Underground. Muffet She collects money to find a cure for the Virus. She does this by making spider and ant pastries. Temmie(s) The virus was allergic to them, so occasionally the break out in pink and purple spots. Category:Joke AU Category:AUs